Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} The Thieves' Guild is one of several joinable factions that appear in . Stationed in beneath the city of , members of the Thieves Guild are renowned for causing trouble in the city. Members of the guild specialize in objects of varying value or loaning septims. Most citizens view them unfavorably; has made it her duty to maintain order in Riften and pledges to dismantle the guild. , the affluent owner of the popular Black-Briar Meadery, consorts with the guild in exchange for their aid. The guild has an uncanny luck due to certain members striking up a deal with the , , to serve as her guardians. 歴史 Little is known about when and how the Thieves Guild was founded, but it is rumored to have been around as long as Riften has. As the Fourth Era continued, the Thieves Guild slipped further and further into obscurity and the members and regular clients began to leave (with the exception of ). The guild was previously believed to be completely fictional; in , if asked about the guild, would simply state that there was no such thing. However, the Thieves Guild has become well known and, in fact, well renowned for their thievery. The guild is in close association with the Dark Brotherhood which becomes apparent in , where the player must bring an amulet given by to , a member of the Thieves Guild. 加入 To join the Thieves Guild the Dragonborn must enter during the day, and speak to , a red-headed Nord male, who can be found in the between 8:00 a.m. - 8:00 p.m. Once the Dragonborn is within proximity, will automatically attempt to strike up a conversation in which the Thieves Guild prerequisite quest can be started. Alternatively, in the evenings past 8:00 p.m., the Dragonborn can encounter at inn, at which time he will tell the player to speak with him during the day at his stall in the . Brynjolf, when encountered during the daytime, will give the Dragonborn instructions to steal Madesi's Silver Ring from the strongbox located under his stall and then plant it inside of the pocket of , the local general stall owner. He is identified as the only male in the crowd. Brynjolf will start a distraction by calling everybody within the area to listen to the story of his latest product that he's selling, which is obviously a ruse. During this time, carry out the plan as discussed with Brynjolf. Planting the ring will instantly end Brynjolf's tale he is telling to the crowd thus dispersing it. He will now tell the Dragonborn to meet him in the Ragged Flagon down in the Ratway to discuss membership. Even if the Dragonborn fails to acquire the ring, joining the Guild is still possible because Brynjolf says he still believes the Dragonborn has what it takes despite failure of the quest. It will, however, make a few members of the guild treat the Dragonborn with more disdain, initially. クエスト メインクエスト # # # # # # # # # # # # スモールジョブ and offer an unlimited number of radiant quests known as "jobs." The target item(s) and location are generated randomly. Jobs can be accepted and quit at will and it is possible (and efficient) to run a job for Delvin and one for Vex simultaneously. The reward for each mission is between 50 and 500 . After performing five small jobs in , , , and Solitude, a special job will be unlocked for each. Killing those crucial to the job results in a failure, and no payment is given to the player. Quiting a job after its been accepted can result in Delvin stealing something from your inventory. and Master trainer]] Delvin Mallory のジョブ * - Steal enough items to get a five hundred coin value within the assigned Hold. Legally taking an item from a house may not count towards it. **A very effective method is stealing an expensive item, going to a secluded location, then dropping it and picking it up a few times. Each time the item is picked up it counts as theft. **Items with red names are stolen items. These can only be sold to a . **An easy yet slightly rare method of reaching the required goal is to accept a 'Sweep Job' from Vex at the same time, and then quit and retake the jobs until they are both in the same city. When the Sweep Job is completed, the Bedlam Job will be done also. * - Pickpocket an item from a given character. **Can be difficult, but the quest item has usually a higher success percentage for pickpocketing than its usual kind, hence it is great training for this skill. **Save before pickpocketing the item to prevent getting caught and paying bounty. **These are also good jobs to take to unlock the Achievement. **A rather tricky fishing job is to steal Olava the Feeble's silver ruby ring, due to the fact that usually when she's not asleep she is sitting on a bench with almost no way to sneak up to steal her ring. However, one does not need to be hidden to successfully pickpocket. * - Modify the ledger book at a given business. This is the easiest of Delvin's three jobs to complete. Near the ledger book, there might be a business safe box containing some . and Master Trainer]] Vex のジョブ * - Steal an item from a house. **Can be done during the day or night easily, as the owner either sleeps or is at work **The best time to do this sort of job is around 7:30 PM, as there is no one at home or on the street * - Steal an item from a business. **If tried during the day the shop owner will most likely follow the player around. * - Plant a stolen item in an NPC's home. ** Similar to Burglary. May be considered relatively easy, considering that the only "illegal" part of the job is trespassing, and getting caught by the guards any time during it doesn't cause it to be failed. * - Steal three specific items from a house. 都市に影響するクエスト After completing five Small Jobs in a city (with the exception of Riften), will offer a special job to restore Thieves Guild influence in that city. These quests can be taken in any order. The city influence quests are necessary in order to complete and assume the title of Guildmaster. (However, before completing them all, see the bugs reported for .) Becoming Guildmaster allows access to the . Each city influence quest that is completed will add a merchant stall to . In addition, the gold available to fences throughout Skyrim gradually increases as these quests are completed, up to a maximum of 4000. The third and fourth city influence quests will each add a new recruit to the Guild as well: first , and then . While related, is not itself a city influence quest. It is given by rather than , and is not a prerequisite for . 商人 Although these unlocked merchants work for the guild, they do not act as fences and therefore do not buy goods marked as stolen. 加入の利点 *Access to the Thieves Guild headquarters. *A suit of Thieves Guild Armor. *Nightingale Armor, The Nightingale Blade, and The Nightingale Bow after proceeding up the ranks. *Three interchangeable unique powers once the Nightingale story arc is complete. *Access to . *Fences who will buy stolen as well as regular goods and can carry larger amounts of gold (4,000 after completing all four improvement quests; they have 1,000 gold initially). *Tonilia, the fence for the Guild. *Chests ranging from novice to master for building up the skill. *Free gold and lockpicks lying around the headquarters. *Unlimited thievery radiant quests which reward gold. *Master-level training in Lockpicking (Vex), Archery (Niruin), Pickpocket (Vipir the Fleet), and Sneak (Delvin Mallory). * and the can be obtained once the main quest line and the guild improvement quests are completed. *Dialogue option to avoid conflict with thieves encountered on the roads, later upgraded to such thieves paying the Dragonborn tributes. (This appears in the Thieves Guild Master's tribute chest directly in front of the desk located in the Cistern). *Guards can be bribed even if the character has low Speech skill and no bribe perk. *With a low Bounty, if caught pickpocketing, take out the equipped weapon (if not already out) and then put it away to initiate a speech option to get away with everything for around 12 gold (along with all other guards leaving the Dragonborn alone). *The Skeleton Key, an unbreakable lockpick (temporary). *The only way to learn one of the words of the Disarm shout is to complete the first six primary quests. トロフィーケース Various unique items can be stolen during the Thieves Guild quests and sold to . As each is collected and sold to Delvin, they will be displayed on the shelves behind Mercer's Desk where they can freely be taken or left as decoration. By following the questline, the items appear in the following order: * in * in * in * in * in in the in * in in * in * in Irkngthand Trophies also appear for completing a certain number of jobs assigned by Vex and Delvin: * appears after 5 jobs are completed. * appears after 15 jobs are completed. * appears after 25 jobs are completed. * appears after 35 jobs are completed. * appears after 45 jobs are completed. * appears after 55 jobs are completed. * appears after 75 jobs are completed. *A safe appears after 125 jobs are completed. It contains random loot and sometimes special thief potions that improve the Dragonborn's stealth skills. Finally, the is placed on the bust in the center of the shelves upon completion of the mission . Tips Players seeking to complete these city quests as fast as possible should quick save before getting a new job and then ask for Bedlam Jobs from Delvin and Sweep Jobs from Vex (Hint: Quick Save once the dialogue is finished, but before the quest objective appears to avoid going through the conversation again). Once the Sweep Job is done, the Bedlam Job will be completed as well, essentially completing two tasks at once. If it is in a city whose influence quest has already been completed, quick load and try again. Another way is to quit the job Delvin and/or Vex assigned, then ask for the job again. There are no negative repercussions for quitting jobs, excluding the multiple failed missions in the quest log and the short disapproving dialogue after each quit job. Although if the Dragonborn quits a Sweep Job in one place and then gets that job again later, he/she risks having difficulties stealing the items since the new/latest rendered item could spawn inside the old item that is left from the first job. For example, the dragonborn could get a jeweled pitcher inside another jewled pitcher. On pc this can be resolved by using the console and simply the outer/old item from the quited job. メンバー シーフ *(You) - Guild Master (after completion of all quests in the Thieves Guild) * - Guild Master * - Second-in-Command * - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs and Special Jobs, Master Sneak Trainer, Sells upgrades to Dawnstar Sanctuary * - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs, Master Lockpicking Trainer * - * - Appears around the before , wanders the Cistern after * - Former Jailbreaker * - Master Archery Trainer * - Member * - Former Bandit * - Master Pickpocket Trainer * - Joins after completing three Special Jobs for Delvin Mallory * - joins after completing four Special Jobs for Delvin Mallory; member * - Only if completed the quest if freed from the * - Located in the Riften Jail Associates * - Runs The Ragged Flagon * - The Ragged Flaggon's bouncer, the brother of * - Arrows and weapons merchant * - Alchemy merchant * - Blacksmith * - Armor and weapons merchant * - Blacksmith of Raven Rock トレーナー * : Master trainer * : Master trainer * : Master trainer * : Master trainer Fences Fences buy . There are a total of nine different throughout Skyrim, including each Khajiit caravan: アーマーセット When completing quests in the Thieves guild questline, the player can obtain four different armor sets. * (Obtained after ) * (Obtained during ) * (Obtained after ) * (Obtained during ) * (Obtained after completing both of 's requests) *A full set of Thieves Guild Armor can be found on the shelves in the training room in the Cistern. It respawns over a period of time. ギルドからの除名 Thieves caught attacking other guild members or one of their associates are removed from the guild and none of the members speak to them. To rejoin the guild, speak to , for a fee of 1,000 , the guild can be rejoined. Being caught pickpocketing other guild members will not result in being removed from the guild. ソース * * * トリビア *Occasionally a random event occurs where an unnamed will attempt to a door in any city. Guards will attack the thief until he's either dead or he escapes. The thief will never attack the player, and he can be killed without any repercussions. **Normally this random thief has: ***Gold (random amount) ***Lockpicks (random amount) ***Random houseware (candlesticks, platters, plates, etc.) ***Gems (random assortment) *In the small training room in the Cistern, there are chests for each level of difficulty. These chests contain leveled loot, and will respawn after a few in-game days, providing the player with a good source of money and training. *A book written by Delvin Mallory can be found in the Flagon, called . Shadowmarks are carvings into buildings near their main doorways, and are very handy in pointing out locations around cities that have good loot. *Unlike the other factions, namely The Companions and the College of Winterhold, none of the Thieves Guild members can be . This is also true with the Dark Brotherhood. バグ 登場 * * * * * * Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} en:Thieves' Guild (Skyrim) de:Diebesgilde (Skyrim) es:Gremio de Ladrones (Skyrim) it:Gilda dei Ladri (Skyrim) ru:Гильдия Воров (Skyrim) uk:Гільдія крадіїв (Skyrim) fr:Guilde des Voleurs pl:Gildia Złodziei (Skyrim) cs:Cech zlodějů Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Factions